


Beast and Prince

by Keitmeg



Series: Zou and Whole Cake Arc ZOSAN [1]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Episode 746, Episode 753, Internal Monologue, M/M, Masturbation, Past The Numerous Rivals Struggle Amongst Themselves - The Raging Monsters of the New World, Sexual Frustration, Spoilers, Tag: A Battle Begins - Luffy vs. the Mink Tribe!, Tag: A Deadly Elephant Climb! A Great Adventure on the Back of the Giant Elephant!, Tag: Garchu! The Straw Hats Reunite!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2019-01-18 10:06:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12385986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keitmeg/pseuds/Keitmeg
Summary: Zoro's thoughts of Sanji throughout Zou's Arc.





	1. Chapter 1

 

 **Part One** : Poster or Reminder

### Summary:

After Bartolomeo shows Straw Hat pirates their new bounty posters, Zoro gets more than a feeling reading the remark under Sanji's.

 

 

 

“Only alive.”

That’s what the text under Sanji’s stupid photo says. Zoro liked the portrait better, it was funnier. Now as he stares at the Wall of Posters Bartolomeo made to probably worship like it’s his altar, Zoro slowly realizes that it doesn’t matter if it’s a drawing or a photo. The text says ‘Only alive’.

 

Ah, it’s probably just like Usopp said. Maybe he pissed someone off for stealing their woman. Maybe  the ‘only alive’ was just a little ingredient to make Sanji’s life miserable.

 

Eleven days... it’s been eleven freaking long days, and Zoro is slowly starting to feel anxious.

They’ve spent more than that separated, but what makes this more grueling is the fact that there were no lingering glances exchanged. Last thing he heard Sanji say was ‘roger that’, and that was after Luffy gave him the go to launch a counterattack on Big Freaking Mom. There were no warnings, no ‘if you lose, I’ll dip you in ridicule wrapped in fifty shades of mockery’. Sanji just upped and left.

Zoro looks at cook’s ridiculous face and something under his ribcage clenches.

He can’t believe it. He’s succumbing. It hasn’t even been that long and he already wants to blast cook hard across the face. God damn. He want embrace cook.

His cock throbs in response to the idea. Images of Sanji’s defiant look although spread open beneath him start to blind Zoro. The grouchy voice that nags but still gives away his worry, the alluring eyes that behold Zoro’s in the silence of the night, when their bodies are joined, and the hands that touch him like every time is the last…

The throb morphs into a pleasurable jolt. Zoro’s cock stands erect under his pants.

He smacks a hand to Sanji’s poster, and the other glides under his waistband. He cups him bulge and snarls through gritted teeth.

He rubs his shaft, sensing the precum overflowing on his callous fingers. Zoro’s ministration becomes more fast and more rough. “Cook,” he groans, “damn cook!”

_Zoro…_

Sanji’s voice fans on his ear like a whispered moan.

Zoro’s cum spurts out to the floor, thick and glittering. Zoro sags on the Wall of Fame, chest heaving. He tsks and tucks his cock inside his pants.

“I knew it.”

Zoro snaps his head to the door, finding Barto leaning on the door frame with a smirk on his lips.

If this clown managed to sneak up on him, it means he was absorbed in his own world again, getting off on thoughts of erotic Sanji.

“So you’re a fan in _that_ way, too?” Zoro berates, mirroring the smirk. Albeit his is more maniacal.

“You should’ve locked the door,” Barto drones, “After all, this isn’t your ship.”

Zoro arches a daring brow, “so that gives you the right to peep?”

“Like I said, you should’ve locked the door.”

To his surprise, Zoro lifts his cum-coated hand up and sneers. “Lick it.”

Barto blinks sporadically  in distinct perplextion, now standing up properly.

“You’re our dog now, aren’t you?” Zoro scoffs, “even had your little Son’s Cups ceremony and everything. Come on, lick it.”

It’s follower, and he is Luffy’s follower. Barto clenches his fists by his sides, “Zoro-senpai, there’s no reason for you to vent your frustration on me.” He says calmly, “I know even Sanji-senpai must be going through his ordeal, but this isn’t what I expected of the future world’s greatest swordsman.”

Zoro’s eyes are wide at first, and when he blinks, all his emotions are brought under his lock and key again. He wipes his hand with Sanji's poster which he tore off, and plasters on a half smile. “You’re a strange guy, Barto.”

“You’re a beast when the Prince isn’t putting you on a leash.” Barto smirks, his hands now unball and plunge into the side pockets of his flamboyant pants.

Zoro glares at him, “well,” he said, now vacating the room, “I know you’ll keep it hush.”

Balto watches with rapt how Zoro walks past him with this trusting smile on his face. He holds himself together until Zoro vanishes behind the next wall, before he collapses to his knees. He clutches at his chest and gawks at the mess Zoro left.

“I knew it..” he mumbles, “and what’s more, I get to share a secret with Zoro-senpai.” The tears of overjoy start to spill down his cheeks like a dam has burst, “I saw Zoro-senpai’s most sacred belonging!!”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

  
**Part Two** : Golden Eyes

### Summary:

> The paper dragon finally reaches the top of Zou, place Sanji disappeared to...

 

 

So Zou is located on the back of a colossal elephant.

Whoever built that entire civilization on top of a Zou and called it’ Zou’ thought he was funny. Actually, it  _is_ kind of funny when Zoro thinks about it. And incredible. Yes, so fucking incredible because the scene of a giant elephant, prodding his way through the sea during sunset is just so beautiful to watch.

What does that have to do with the uneasiness he feels in the pit of his stomach, you ask? Nothing.

But Zoro thinks that if he doesn’t busy his mind with thoughts other than Sanji, he’ll start losing his mind. Nobody likes him when he loses his mind.

Ryonosuke, the animated dragon drawing, finally showed some guts and climbed the elephant’s leg, his paper claws digging their way up. With every meter closer to the top, Zoro’s stomach clenched in anticipation.

He knows old ‘Eyebrows’ will keep Nami and the rest safe. He knows Sanji is to be relied on to protect them.

How can he say it…

There’s just this feeling of unease festering inside his chest, swirling like volcano lava wanting to erupt.

Conversing with everyone of the Dragon’s back helped get his mind off things a little… up until the point the Samurais of Wano Land got launched downward to the start point.

Luffy falling off was also quite distracting, Luffy is generally very distracting.

“I can see the top” was next to the best things Zoro’s heard in awhile.

Every passing second brings him closer to his and Sanji’s reunion… to the opportunity to finally see Sanji’s eyes fixated on his, and his alone.

Zoro’s heart somersaults suddenly, and he inwardly berates himself for acting like a highschool girl about to make the confession of her life.

Thing is, he can’t help it.

Last time he saw Sanji, guy was all beat up and injured. Without having to see it, he knows Chopper must have rolled him up with bandages like a freakin mummy.

 

Zoro stood there on the top, admiring the mix of orange and golden blended together. All the voices in the background fade away and it’s just him near the sky, and he wonders how Sanji’s hair would look in comparison. Or how his eyes would look reflecting the fire-like shades. Tch, he’s become quite the romantic.

 

When Ryonosuke returns back to a drawing, Zoro takes it as his cue to get moving. He is also glad Law agrees. Zou was an unknown territory so they shouldn’t drop their guards.

 

Luffy and Usopp stand at the top of the watchtower, and Zoro knows the latter can sometimes use his sniper goggles to spot things. He finally can’t take it and asks “Do you see old ‘Eyebrows’?”

If the rest thought anything of it, they kept it to themselves.

Zoro steps closer to the sabotaged gate, inspecting the damage done to it by something obviously big. His first thought was ‘Ero-cook actually kicked this open’, but the Sanji, although has monstrous powers, he wouldn’t destroy the entire thing and cause a huge mess for an entrance. So his first theory was proven wrong. Just what the hell did Cook get involved in?

The anticipation turns into excitement, and soon, he draws his sword and instructs his nakama to proceed with caution.

At one point as they were walking on animal skin, Zoro actually thought ‘is this how he felt?’

Zoro honestly believed he’d find people dancing around a bonfire, or farmers planting rice. He didn’t expect to see ominous-looking fog covering dead-silent alleys.

For the first time, he agrees with usopp, the place looks scary.

 

 

**TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

### Part Three: Pit of Despair

 

 

### Summary:

 

 

> A "Corpse" is usually said about a dead body. A Dead Body...

### Notes:

 

 

> Spoilers of episodes 754 and 755.

 

 

Wait, what did dog-woman say?

You’ll find the corpse of your friend in the Rightflank Forest?

Who and where?

Do you normally deliver such shocking news with that tone? Never mind her intonation, did she just say their friend is dead?

Maybe she was mistaken. Maybe she was talking about someone else, thinking he was their friend? It’s possible.

Zoro grits his teeth.

Maybe she was talking about Sanji…

Zoro actually envies Usopp. The guy howls with snot and tears staining his face and nobody gives him empty ammunition for it.

 

Zoro gets his thoughts together. He already knows Sanji, although he is an annoying pervert most of the time, he is still a capable guy. He’ll do anything to keep his friends out of harm’s way.

There’s enough conviction there to keep the Scenarios of Horror at bay.

“Calm down,” he tells long-nosed, “Old ‘Spiral Eyebrows’ is with them. He won’t let anyone be killed.”

He notices how the defiantly spoken words bring the faith back to them, except for Usopp. Guy’s never happy.

 

The signs of destruction lead to one conclusion: There’s been an attack.

Zoro doesn’t know if Sanji and the rest were somehow caught in it, but he knows since Sunny is still here, then they must have seen something. The shackles, the crossed two-by-fours and the profuse blood are bad signs. Very bad signs.

In the end, it turns out that Sanji and everyone might really have been involved in the whole mess.

 

“Garchu!”

It was chanted by Mink People from hanging pineapple-houses, and Zoro almost hacked out his heart. At last, at fucking last. He and everyone else are going to reunite again after such a long time. He noticed how friendly they were, considering the infamous rumor that Mink Tribe people hated humans. If this was the same welcoming Sanji received, there’s no way that ero-cook would leave here willingly. Especially if they lick.

Then Wanda started giving him a damn lecture on Monkey Minks and stuff which he had no heart to listen to. He bore with it until she switched her attention to Luffy. God damn, he’s here for his nakamas. He’s here for Sanji. Why does he have to get stranded before a whole tribe of talking furry animals.

“They’re here.”

Was like a symphony to Zoro’s ear. The sound of Chopper and Nami, running towards them with delighted faces.

Only Brook, Momo and Cook are missing but since Nami and the reindeer are here, then he’ll see the other three around for sure.

Nami and Chopper come running to Luffy and Usopp with their arms stretched open. Tears of joy filling their eyes. And Zoro acknowledges the relief they must be feeling because he feels a bit of it, knowing they’re fine.

He can’t help but smirk. A big, cocky smirk.

Sanji’s ass will get the shape of Zoro’s cock, because he’s been planning to embrace him for a whole night the moment they parted ways.

But then it happens: Nami’s face turns grim when Luffy mentions the other three. And instead of hugging him, Nami holds on to Luffy for dear life. Like she’s seen a kid falling to their demise and she couldn’t save them. Zoro perks up at that, all thoughts of fun and romance gone.

“I’m sorry.” Nami sobs faintly on Luffy’s shoulder.

Zoro suddenly feels the ground underneath his soles vanish. He feels like he’s floating on top of a bottomless pit, that if he as much as moves a muscle, it’d suck him inside.

Then she utters the name.

She cries the name that he’s pretty sure that everyone on Sunny knows could mess him up.

“Sanji is…”

 

 

 

### Part Four: Wishful Thinking, Not

 

 

### Notes:

 

 

> Lots of spoilers: From the episode I stopped at to episode 764.

 

 

 

Tsh, so Sanji left a note, and even said he was coming back after dealing with whatever entanglement he got caught up in, which Zoro bets it’s something idiotic like ‘sailing to save a damsel in distress’.. It’s so like Nami to make a mountain out of a freaking molehill, and that’s no way to deliver news, it’s bad for people’s hearts.

Zoro is pretty sure that whatever Sanji got himself caught up in is nothing for them to beat themselves over. Guy was an idiot, so were his problems.

Even after they were brought to the Duke’s room, and of course after the latter fell asleep at six, Zoro really didn’t find it that interesting to linger in the room. Wanda wasn’t saying anything useful anyway, going on and on about Kurau City. He is sorry for what happened, but he wasn’t going to spend the entire night hearing the same story. War happens everywhere, and they’ve seen their share of it -that is until it got to the bit about the Duke’s fight with the Mammoth. That was interesting to hear. And about how a monster cat managed to over-shoulder throw a mammoth the size of a six-story building. While he’s certain that would have been a sight a to behold, he wonders how twirly eyebrows got involved in the storm.

It’s true he said they’ve seen their share of wars, but that doesn’t mean Zoro tolerates them. Especially if freaking Caesar's poisonous gas was involved. Nothing good comes out of that thing, or of the filthy man either. Zoro could barely suppress his anger anymore.

What eased his mind a little was the thing Chopper said about arriving to Zou right after Jack’s departure. It’s a relief to know half of the crew didn’t have to relive that battle. Also, and he can’t fucking believe he’s going to say this, Zoro was glad their talk finally started to have the cook’s name pop out more often.

Now, it’s good that Chopper didn’t fail to mention how Sanji was put in a situation similar to the kids back at the lab. Zoro knew the man still struggled with that one, and now the Minks… He is half glad that Chopper was the one to advise against staying in the area, and the fact that Sanji demanded a way to save the Minks made it all right for him. Sanji wasn’t suffering too much.

He even saved Caesar from drowning, Zoro guesses Sanji really wanted the Mink tribe to bounce back to health. Most of all, they did. Sanji even cooked for them -feed the hungry no matter the situation. Tsh, he’s always been such a romantic.

 

Chopper then interrupts the story to get ready to go to Cat Viper, and although Zoro wanted nothing but berate him for that, especially that he stopped at the good part, he waits it out. He didn’t bring up the subject until they were riding to the nocturnal king. Look, he never even cared to give Caesar a moniker, but he can’t exactly ask about Sanji without coming across as worried, and that’s the last thing he wanted to look or sound like in the presence of his crew, especially Nami, that bitch has the sharpness of a hawk. But yea, he eventually had to ask because the worry was eating him alive.

“Sanji-san might not come back to us.”  Brook then droned.

It’d have been easier if Zoro had Luffy’s vibrant and carefree personality, he’d have showed his dislike the second the words were blurted out. However, he didn’t. But hearing Brook say that really set him off, and all he could manage to reign in his violent reaction was sit up and clutch at whatever beneath him.

Yeah, there’s also the bit about the note.

The annoying crappy cook left a note so “with him gone, I feel better so I don’t mind.” because he left a note saying he’ll be back.

What worries Zoro actually in all this is the fact that some Minks might have fallen for Cook, especially if he was whooshing around in a pink apron. He sighs. So dreamy. Wait a second, if the Minks relish skinship as a way of showing affection, does that mean the male population of the tribe cuddled with Sanji? Zoro pales at the thought. That bastard, he wouldn’t dare.

Agh, even Pekoms, or whatever the hell his name was, Garshu-ed the shit out of  his Sanji.

Okay, Zoro is steering off topic here. What did Brook say, Sanji is very kind. What else, because that’s no newsflash, like he said, Sanji has always been the goofy big romantic.

 

An invitation to Big Mom’s tea party? Is the bone guy for real? They were chained and taken into Bage’s castle over a freaking invitation? More than that, a freaking tea party, well that could explain them inviting Sanji, he looks the type. But why take the rest hostage?

Bege then  dropped the wedding bomb, and while that was a surprise, the way Brook described Sanji’s reaction entailed that the man was shocked at something else, not at his unexpected marriage to one of the Charlotte daughters.

Vinsmoke…

That was the reason for Sanji’s horrified reaction.

Although Brook didn’t know why and Zoro can’t really blame him, but from the reaction he’d tell Sanji wasn’t pleased. Sanji and Zoro usually avoided reminiscing or recounting stuff from the past. While Sanji is a romantic, that’s not to say he’s a sentimental. He is, towards women. But most of his intimate times are spent with Zoro, so this is why. But now that Zoro hears the story, he wonders if it was wise to keep a lid on the past. Sometimes, you need to overcome the past to move on forward, and maybe this why their relationship always bumped into hurdles.

“What kind of childhood did Sanji have?”

You don’t come to that conclusion after mapping out the Blues, okay? What’s so crazy if Sanji was from the North Blue? Zoro doesn’t understand. Maybe he doesn’t have to, maybe, for once, he should just rely on their knowledge to really see how Sanji ending up in the East Blue is not a good thing.

Doesn’t matter, according to his nakamas who witnessed everything, Sanji declined the offer.

Turns out, Bege is just another scumbag who uses deceiving methods to threaten people, shocker. Threatening to hurt the rest, Zoro already foresaw Sanji yielding to the man’s order without waiting for Brook to word it.

Apparently, he was wrong.

Bege didn’t resort to any threats, no, he had his henchman whisper something that evidently rattled Sanji to the core.He readily asked for a paper and a pen, and then apologized to them about his username from a past he never thought he’d have to deal with again. But it’s good, because he said he needed to go sort things out, right? Men need that kind of space to sort things out, especially it it’s a wedding ceremony decided for him without his consent.

Zoro isn’t going to trust Brook’s hunch saying Sanji might never come back, he knows the bastard, and he knows he can’t leave everything behind and just leave if he didn’t know he was coming back.

But… Zoro basically knows nothing about Sanji. What if this marriage is something really going to happen, not because Sanji wanted to but because he couldn’t help it. What if Sanji doesn’t come back, and a mere wishful thinking on his part isn’t going to magically alter the reality. Sanji might seriously get married to some girl, then what about Zoro.

“Maybe he’ll return with his wife.”

No, just no. Zoro can’t even picture it.

He couldn’t stop the furrow on his forehead from deepening.

Knowing Sanji, the curly eyebrowed bastard would rather quit the crew than cause them unnecessary problems. He knows getting married to one of Big Mom’s daughters could make them subordinates which is why Sanji firmly rejected the invitation. But if there was nothing else he’d do, Sanji, that fucking bastard, he’d really go along with it.

Zoro finally can’t hold in his anger and starts ranting on and on in a recap of all the crap they pulled and that will surely bring them nearer to a battle with Kaido: biggest monster ever hatched. Then that twirly-eyebrowed fool got involved with another emperor!

And marriage, are you fucking kidding him? The guy has Zoro’s cock shaped in his asshole, he doesn’t know any other taste than the taste of Zoro’s hot cum. There’s no way in hell he’s marrying some girl. Zoro said this before, and he’ll say it again and again until Sanji gets it in that thick skull of his. He is Zoro’s. Getting wrapped up in a marriage won’t change anything.

He doesn’t care if his fucked-up version of worry sounds rude and heartless, he’ll put it there for them to see.

Eventually, his little tantrum fruited handsomely, and he didn’t just get rebuked by Nami and Chopper, but Luffy eventually decided to go after Sanji. Zoro must be going out of his mind if this was the thing he hoped for. God damn, sometimes, he really appreciates Luffy’s act-now-think-later decisions. He just hopes that whoever person Big Mom pirates left behind will be up to answer some questions.

 

Chopper was worried about Cat Viper so he went on ahead, followed by Usopp, Brook and Robin. Zoro would have done the same. Not long ago, he vouched for meeting the monster cat who flipped Jack like a sack of potatoes. But knowing Pekoms was in a different room, and that he’s the only one with answers to their questions, Zoro saw no other way but to postpone the meeting. He needed to know what went down back then with Sanji.

Of course, the first thing Lion Viper blabbers on about is how Sanji won’t be able to get away from the wedding. First of all, you don’t decide shit like that. Besides, Sanji isn’t the kind of guy to follow on the whim of someone else. He has a goal to reach, and he is a pirate, something like a wedding wouldn’t stop him.

Well, unless that person is Sanji’s _father,_ who, by the way, is pretty infamous in the underworld, and who is the boss of an evil army who has always been believed to be a myth! A family of assassins. How in the blue hell did Sanji miss on telling them that bit of info.

Wait, wait…

Sanji, an assassin?

Zoro almost laughs.

That idiot who always feeds the hungry, and who would rather die than use violence against women, he’s an assassin? That ero-cook idiot whose face gets all flushed from moaning Zoro’s name, from kissing in the open or from twining fingers together? That… _Sanji_ who clings to him for dear life when they’re connected.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about, and I don’t care.”

Zoro smirked to himself.

Yea, it doesn’t matter. He knows Sanji, they shared body heat together. And he doesn’t care if the man had a dark past, who doesn’t. He trusts Sanji, and this whole assassin deal is plain ridiculous as far as Sanji is concerned.

“What we wanna knows is whether he’ll come back or not.”

He will. Luffy, you don’t have to spout nonsense, of course Sanji will return. He didn’t say ‘goodbye, good friends’ or ‘continue your journey without me’. He said he’ll be back.

“He can get married if he wants.”

Zoro scowls into the air.

The thing he has with Sanji can’t easily be labelled. He knows that, even though they cherish each other, there’ll come a time where one of them will move on. For Sanji to marry and bring his wife on board -the only home they’ve known, that’ll definitely kill him.

It became even more chest-tightening when Pokems told them about the present Big Mom sends the ones who turn her invitations down. Zoro knows the limit of his powers, and he also knows he could never fall for something like that: getting beheaded in a dark alley. What horrifies him the most is the fact that Sanji's chances to wiggle his way out of the marriage are getting slim. If Big Mom resorts to beheading threats, Sanji will succumb. Also, if the marriage is just a ritual to form connection with the Vinsmokes, Sanji will succumb.

“...Sanji will never be part of your crew.”

Zorro almost drew a sword from its scabbard, but he stopped. Knowing Luffy, the guy was already taking the lion by the lapses and spitting his righteous bull on his face.

Sanji will always be part of the Straw Hats. He will come back, he has to. Sunny is their home, and he is supposed to come back to Zoro.

Luffy taking the decision to go to Sanji is actually the best news he’s heard in awhile. Luffy is the strongest man Zoro’s seen, and if he goes after Sanji, he is certain he’ll bring him back.

Damn him, that moronic cook, making his worry shoot to the roof and back. Of course, he has to go out of his way and convince his captain otherwise. He’ll kick the cook’s arse when he comes back, because he will.

For now, Zoro will distract himself by the happenings.

 

“She just said the doggy and kitty have the same crest. Maybe, their bond is stronger than we realize.” Saying so, Nami glanced over her shoulder at Zoro, who frowned without looking back at her.

 

With just a line, Zoro was back to wallowing and analyzing.

 

When the rainbow loomed on the city, beautiful and colorful, Zoro actually missed the company of the one guy who always gushed over sappy things. Like a stupid rainbow.

 

Damn, he was falling again...

 

As they were climbing the vines wrapping around the statue of the whale, Law at the back suddenly spoke to Zoro.

“I don’t see the blond guy.”

Zoro’s brows twitched, but he soon regained his composure.

“He wasn’t in the city either.” Law drawled.

“Yea.” Zoro replies.

“Where’s he then?” Law demands, his voice low and deep.

“Do I look like his keeper?”

“No,” Law shrugged, “but your relationship isn’t exactly that innocent either.”

Zoro frowned, “what’ you care?”

Law remains silent, and then sighs.

Luffy at the forefront shouts something about ninjas.

“That idiot,” Law grits out.

“He’s excited,” Zoro latched at the opportunity to switch subjects. He didn’t want to talk about Sanji anymore, and he surely didn’t want to talk about Sanji with this guy. “Can’t blame him.”

“That’s right,” Law droned, “you’re  a samurai, too.”

“You carry a sword as well.” Zoro countered.

“I guess we are all excited to meet the ninja, aren’t we.” He smiled faintly, and then added after a beat, “do you think he can perform the Shadow Clone Technique?”

“I don’t know,” Zoro breathed out, “I just hope he can hide in the ceiling and get stabbed by a spear.”

  


After climbing out of the whale’s tail, Law seizes the chance the crew and the minks and the samurais were at the front to speak freely.

“A wedding ceremony,” he said, “is that a joke?”

Zoro snarled, “We have no reason to joke about that.”

Law’s eye grow wider, “but you two are together,” he protested.

Zoro remains silent.

“Well, aren’t you going to do anything to stop it?”

“Aren’t you being too nosy.” Zoro retorted. “Besides, Luffy said he’d bring him back, so I don’t have to worry about it.”

Law scoffs humorlessly, “you really are missing the point here.”

“Which is?” Zoro demanded.

Law shakes his head and falls silent again, leaving it up to Zoro to fill up the blank.

 

“He could be dancing around like that, being happy about his marriage,” Zoro tells Luffy before they set out on their journey. In other words, “I know the annoying bastard is okay, just bring him back.” And “I’ll leave Sanji to you, until then, see ya at Wano Land.”

  
  
  
  
 

 


End file.
